The present invention relates generally to containers for assemblies located just below a vehicle hood, and more specifically to containers that are configured to collapse upon impact with an underside of the hood.
Underhood packaging space is very limited for typical automotive vehicles, with small cars and hybrid vehicles creating even more difficulty in packaging components under the hood. In addition, in some countries, pedestrian protection requirements are being implemented regarding vehicle-pedestrian collisions. These may include requirements relating to absorption of kinetic energy by a hood when impacted by a pedestrian. In an effort to meet these requirements, this sometimes results in a hood design that will allow the hood to give when a pedestrian falls on it. In order to allow the hood to give, there needs to be clearance immediately under the hood, giving the hood room to deflect. Thus, an underhood safety plane is established just below the hood that no components are allowed to protrude through. But this reduces the already limited packaging space even further, making packaging of some underhood components difficult.